


Prezent

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Ich dwóch i dzieciaki [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles nigdy nie sądził, że będzie musiał powiedzieć swojemu ojcu, iż ten zostanie biologicznym dziadkiem.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 55 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prezent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie kiedyś wybierał prezent dla swojego ojca, by w ten sposób przekazać mu informację, że zostanie dziadkiem — właściwie trzeci raz, ale tym razem biologicznym. I na dodatek on, bez wątpienia mężczyzna, nie będzie jedynie ojcem, ale równocześnie też matką. Lub czymś w tym rodzaju. Dalej nie rozumiał zmian swojego organizmu. Ich dzieci też miały z tym problem, ale dzielnie próbowały mu we wszystkim pomagać.

— A może to? — Dziewczynka pokazała palcem na witrynę. W środku Kalifornii sklep poświęcony dzikiemu zachodowi był trochę dziwny, zupełnie odstawał od pozostałych pamiątkowych butików, ale kowbojskie buciki to prezent trafiony w dziesiątkę.


End file.
